memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Remus
"Shinzon and his followers will be met with all deliberate force and sent back to that black rock they came from." :- Praetor Hiren ( ) Remus was the inhabited third planet of the Romulan system, which was located in Sector Z-6 of the Alpha Quadrant. This was the the homeworld of the Remans, a humanoid species subject to the Romulans. It was tidally locked to its parent star. , display graphic; ; , production art; )}} Further information Historical mine]] After Romulus was settled by a group of Vulcan dissenters over a millennium ago, the settlers turned their attention to the inhabited Remus. They conquered this unforgiving world and enslaved the indigenous population. The slaves were put to work as miners and the exploitation of Remus for its rich dilithium sources began. Over time, the Romulans put the slaves to work building heavy weapons. The Remans were regarded as an undesired caste in Romulan society. Political Remus and Romulus were the major worlds of the Romulan Star Empire, one of the great powers in the Alpha Quadrant. However, Remus and its inhabitants had been excluded from Romulan politics until 2379, when Shinzon, a Human clone imprisoned on Remus, became Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire by a coup d'état. However, his plans to annihilate Earth and to crush the Romulan government were thwarted by the Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Geographical Remus was tidally locked, with one hemisphere always facing its primary while the other always faces away from it. The civilization of the Remans was located on the night side. Appendices References * Appearances * * File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Remus on "The Explored Galaxy" wall chart File: Romulan Neutral Zone map.jpg|Star Sector Z-6: The location of the Romulan star system File:Romulan system map.jpg|A map of the Romulan star system, featuring Romulus and Remus, not to scale Background information In Roman mythology, Romulus and his brother Remus were known as the brothers who founded the city of Rome. Romulus became the first king after killing his brother. The relation between the planets of Romulus and Remus reflect this. See Romulus and Remus. This would indicate that Romulus and Remus, along with Romulan, Reman, were names drawn from Earth mythology, not their own terms, which makes sense because the Romulan/Reman languages are different. There is ample precedent, as many peoples on Earth call themselves by different names than those which others use for them. In , the two Romulan drone-ships are seen departing a planetary body without an atmosphere with Romulus being visible in the background. It remains unclear whether the scene was supposed to show Remus or merely another asteroid or moon. In , a symbol for Romii on the star chart may refer to the planet Remus. "The Explored Galaxy" "The Explored Galaxy" was a map of charted space in the Alpha Quadrant. The chart was also seen in several Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes set in the 24th century, from the year 2364 to 2370. These were , and . Star Trek: Star Charts Remus was a Q-class planet. The official name of the uniglobal government was the Reman Colonies. The dominant species were the humanoid Romulans and Remans. Remus was in or near the Romulan War Theater of Operations (2156-60). (pgs. 55, 66) Apocrypha In some non-canon Star Trek novels, Romulus was called ch'Rihan and Remus was ch'Havran. The Romulans are the Rihannsu, and Remus was said to be the more temperate of the two planets. External link * cs:Rémus de:Remus fr:Remus it:Remus ja:レムス nl:Remus pl:Remus Category:Planets Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film)